Love is Forever
by JustMariana12
Summary: Cuando lo unico que necesitas es el amor, que harias con dos angelitos que lo unico que desean es encontrar a su padre.Harias lo posible para darselo?  Dicen que las cosas de la vida siempre suceden por algo, es por eso que la llegada de ese ser especial cambiari su vida y lo unico ue tu deseas es alguien que te ame a ti y atus hijos Mal summary AH ExB
1. Chapter 1

TODO LE PERTENECE A

PRIMERA VISTA

Hay algunas veces en tu vida cuando te das cuenta de que las cosas que has estado haciendo están mal, yo solía ser una chica honesta, me fui a la universidad y ahora soy la mejor abogada en el estado de Wahington

Naci en un pequeño pueblo de Washington exactamente en Forks, he vivido allí toda mi vida, hasta que fui a Stanford a estudiar y ahora vivo en Seattle. Cuando era más joven conocí a un chico, que era guapo como el infierno, su nombre era Edward Cullen, el tipo más cool de la escuela secundaria y, obviamente, el mariscal de campo, no hablamos mucho, sólo sabíamos quien era cada quien, bueno eso es lo que queria pensar.

cuando la escuela secundaria termino el se fue a Harvard para estudiar medicina y yo fui a Stanford, no lo vi por un tiempo, ni siquiera me acordaba de él.

un día que estaba lloviendo me caí al suelo y me rompí la pierna, me fui al hospital más cercano en Forks , y lo vi con su magnificencia, y con su sonrisa perfecta, se ocupó de mí, pero no se dio cuenta de quién era yo, hasta que leyó mi nombre,eso pensé debido a que su rostro se transformó,

al principio yo estaba nerviosa pensando en cosas tontas sobre él se burlándose de mí, o acordandose de quien era en la secundaria, oh si mundo! Yo era de la clase fea-nerd que estaba secretamente enamorada de él!

al parecer no le importaba quién era yo o él no recordaba, y todas las cosas fueron sólo una parte de mi imaginación, me dijo que tomara un descanso del trabajo y unos días de descanso, pero el problema era que no podía tomar una descanso Porque yo estaba a punto de mudarme ,ya que recientemente habia comprado una casa en un barrio nuevo

Mi jefe, oh mi jefe es un caso, tengo el peor jefe que exista Mike Newton es un completo incompetente que sólo me ve como una pieza de carne, así que tuve que usar mis encantos femeninos,apenas me dio una semana, así que Sólo tenía una semana para: descanso, mudarme y trabajar,y trabajar porque obviamente él no me dejó ir sin tareas

Llamé a mi mejor amigo Jacob nunca, para que me ayudase a mudarme lo traté como a un esclavo , yo estaba en un sofá con mi portátil dandole órdenes, para llevar las cajas a los camiones, para regresar y por un sillón y otras cosas , por eso yo lo quería, él podía hacer un puente para mí, yo lo quiero de una manera diferente, lo quiero como a una mujer ama a su hermano, el último día de mi "de vacaciones"

Yo estaba en muletas en mi nueva casa, que era sola para mí, pero espero llenarla con una familia y con amor.

Era domingo, mañana tenia que ir a trabajar, pero estoy feliz de tener finalmete algo que me pertenezca a mi

estaba en la entrada de mi casa, viendo la hermosa vista de las estrellas, cuando de repente llegó un auto a la casa contigua a la mía, y yo casi me desmayo cuando me di cuenta quien era mi vecino ...

0000000000000000000000000

HOLA!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE MUGRERO ES ALGO QUE SE ME OCURRIO

SE QUE NO HE ESTADO AL PENDIENTE CON MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS PERO ES QUE HE TENIDO UN BLOQUEO TERRIBLE, ESTA HISTORIA LA ESTOY HACIENDO EN INGLES Y LUEGO EN ESPANOL PARA VER QUE TAN BIEN ME PUEDO LLEGAR A DESENVOLVER EN MIS DOS IDIOMAS ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO

LOS MOLESTARE CON UN PEQUENO REVIEW PARA VER QUE TAL LES PARECIO

LOS AMO ;)

MR.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes perteneces a

La trama es mia

/

Desde la primera vez que vi que era mi vecino me di cuenta, en ese instante que mi vida iba a cambiar, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero mi vida cambiaria, por fortuna ese dia el no me vio y si lo hubiera hecho no creo que le hubiera importado en lo mas minimo ya que venia acompañado de una hermosa y despampanante mujer.

Nuestro primer encuentro por a si decirlo, fue la mañana siguiente a mi llegada, cuando sali de mi casa a recoger el periódico, fue que lo vi no importaba que hubiera estado solo en pijama con el pelo enmarañado, nada hacia justicia a su belleza, al parecer fue la primera vez que me noto ya que se acerco a la barda que separaba nuestras casas

-Hola soy Edward Cullen, tu debes ser la nueva vecina- era la primera vez en años, que volvia a escuchar su aterciopelada voz, voz digna de un Dios, un carraspeo de su parte me saco de mi ensoñacion

-Buenos dias, Soy Isabella Swan pero prefiero Bella, gusto en conocerlo - dije ofreciendole mi mano, y al sentir como su fuerte mano, esculpida por artistas, tocaban mis dedos con delicadeza me queria morir, al parecer mi enamoramiento secundario no había desaparecido aun.

-El gusto es mio señorita, perdona la indiscrecion pero te conozco de algun lado? - que si me conocia de un lado? por el amor de Dios, yo solia compartir cuatro clases con el!

-No lo creo, naci en Forks, a unas cuantas horas de aqui, pero me mude a California mientras estaba en la universidad y ahora quiero tener mi residencia permanente aqui en Seattle - dije como si no tuviera idea de que hablara

-Claro Forks tenia que ser, yo tambien vivi gran parte de mi juventud ahi , tal vez por eso sera que te me haces conocida, ya sabes lo pequeño que es y con tan poca gente-

-Si puede ser, en realidad no te recuerdo - patrañas el era el unico recuerdo bueno que tenia de ese pueblillo mala muerte!

-Bueno no importa, ya que ahora seremos vecinos y podemos llegar a conocernos como no lo hicimos en Forks - dijo con una sonrisa de lado, como la extrañaba!

-EDWARD cariño porque tardas tanto?- escuchamos gritar desde adentro al parecer aun estaba acompañado

-creo que sera mejor que entre, fue un gusto Bella- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba

Y así pasaron los meses tenia una buena relación con el , no del tipo sexual si no amistosa, cada mañana nos dedicábamos los buenos días al salir hacia el trabajo el en su flamante Volvo y yo en mi amado Audi.

Muchas personas me decían que era una idiota, ya que hubo un suceso, el cual nunca olvidaría y del cual aunque no me gustara admitirlo, no me arrepentía de ello, mi mejor amiga Alice no lo podía ver ni en pintura ya que yo le contaba que al menos veía una chica diferente por semana, se preguntaba como me podría gustar el sexy doctor Cullen, bueno en fin nunca podre llegar a describir bien como fueron exactamente los sucesos de la fatídica noche en que todo cambio para mi vida ya que en la de el no había pasado absolutamente nada.

Aun recuerdo, Era mi cumpleaños si en ese dia me habia cambiado la vida, había realizado una fiesta bueno yo no mas bien Alice y Rosalie mis queridas amigas, todo era un caos, se había salido de control habia personas que no conocía, mi casa se había transformado en una disco o algo por el estilo, con una gran barra traída de no se donde.

Segun Alice tenia que festejar mi vigesimo quinto cumpleaños a lo grande, pero mas que grande parecia inmenso, todo ese dia me secuestraron para llevarme a un Spa y de ahi a una estetica, total me transformaron en una belleza segun Rosalie.

Por una vez en mi vida me deje llevar, y mira las consecuencias con las que cargue, en fin el tema era "Love, Sex and Drugs" a si que ya se imaginaran como estaba el ambiente, para la media noche ya eran varias las copas que habia ingerido, todo estaba tranquilo bailaba con uno que otro hombre pero toco cambio cuando por la puerta entro el invitado especial, si nadie mas que el famoso Edward Cullen en vivo y directo! no se de donde saque las agallas , bueno si del alcohol, pero me acerque a el con paso decidido, lo tome de la mano y me dirigi con el a la barra

-Felicidades - dijo mientras me daba un abrazo y un beso en la comisura de mis labios, que me llevo al cielo - ten es para ti - me ofrecio una cajita, la abrí y ahi estaba lo mas hermoso que me hayan regalado, bueno no tanto pero para mi lo era ya que, me habia dado El.

-Gracias, no debiste - dije sin dejar de mirar sus verdes y hermosos ojos.

-haber pasamelo - le di la caja y se puso detras mio para poder ponerme su regalo en el cuello, era un relicario hermoso - Es para cuando encuentres a quien quieres tener siempre dentro de tu corazon.

y sin saberlo lo bese, si lo bese con una efusividad, no le importo mucho ya que me respondio, seguimos bailando y tomando por un buen rato ya que se habia retirado un poco la gente, por una extraña y confusa razon fuimos a su casa. No ahora recuerdo yo lo escolte para que asi ninguna zorra lo siguiera! esas fueron mis palabras exactas, nos volvimos a dar un beso en la comisura de los labios en forma de despedida,

cuando me giraba para salir el me tomo por los hombros y de un momento a otro nos estabamos besando, todo paso tan rapido ni siquiera recuerdo los detalles de la noche lo unico que supe fue que al amanecer, al verme desnuda en su cama, me espante y corri fuera de ahi.

Pasaron dos dias sin verlo, cuando por fin tuve las agallas de ir a verlo y decirle lo que habia pasado entre nosotros, si porque tenia una ilusion, una en la cual desde ese momento estaríamos juntos, pero fue un solo sueno, porque cuando estaba apunto de tocar a su puerta oi por la ventana los gritos de placer.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo mas importante de mi vida

1.- lo que vivimos solo fue una noche mas

2.- el nunca cambiaria y siempre tendria una diferente mujer

3.- aunque quisiera soñar, sabia que el nunca me vería de la forma en la que yo lo veía a el,

Y corri hacia mi casa para hundirme yo sola en mi propia decepción

Los dias iban pasando, mi vida seguía no iba morirme por su culpa, yo lo conocia, todo habia sido mi culpa, yo había iniciado ese primer beso, lamentablemente yo era la unica afectada, y eso no me importaba.

Sabia que debia seguir con mi vida tal cual era, lo unico que hacia era trabajar , domer y dormir eso hacia, claro hasta el fatidico que dia en el cual el toco a mi puerta.

-Hola Bella- fue lo unico que dijo ya que estaba adentro, venia cargando varias bolsas con golosinas en su mano derecha y en la izquierda traía una películas -

-Hola- fue lo único que pude articular mientras cerraba la puerta- A que se debe tu visita?- dije en un tono escéptico

-Pues en realidad, no te ofendas no tenia nada que hacer hoy es mi dia libre y la verdad no quería salir pero me aburrí mucho en casa, a si que dije porque no ir a visitar a Bella-

- Y creíste que yo me encontraría en la misma situación que tu?-

- La verdad no te esperaba con un hombre entre tus piernas pero al verte tan fresca enfrente mio veo que no es cierto, si mi suposición hubiera sido cierta me hubiera quedado a grabar el espectaculo -

- que asco maldito pervertido - dije mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza con una pelicula - estabien cuales son los planes

Terminamos pasando una tarde de peliculas, acostados en mi cama, a quien se le ocurria hacer eso en fin, llego la noche y el se fue.

Independientemente de todo y con todo me refiero a lo mujeriego que es, hay algo en el que me incita, que hace que mi cuerpo necesite mas de el no en el dado sexual si no que quisiera pasar mas tiempo con el ser la primera persona que le sonria al despertar, ya se que estoy mal y que soy un tanto masoquista ya que el no cambiaria su forma de ser al menos no por mi.

Un dia llego de la nada y me dijo que se iria, osea que dejaria de ser mi vecino, que solo le quedaba una semana ahi tambien me dijo que lo habian transferido a Toronto Canada,

yo me hice la que no importaba claro sin ser tan cruel, obviamente no le hiba a decir que me estaba muriendo por dentro.

para ese entonces ya habian pasado 2 meses de que habiamos tenido nuestro encuentro sexual, yo no habia comentado nada y mucho menos el, paso una semana era el dia en el que el se iba estaba regando las plantas, mientras disimuladamente veia como transportaba todas sus pertenencias a un camion.

-Bella -

-Edward-

-La hora a llegado, fu divertido ser tu vecino mientras duro, espero y no me olvides- dijo mientras me abrazaba - la casa estará deshabitada, no la puedo vender fue un regalo de mis padres, espero y cuides de ella, si ves algo extraño repórtalo a las autoridades, te extranare - dicho esto me beso la frente y desapareció en su deportivo.

- Tienes que visitar a un Doctor de inmediato Isabella - dijo Alice con enojo- no puedes durar en ese estado un dia mas.

Las semanas habian pasado desde la mudanza de Edward, mis amigas exageraban, etsabien que ultimamente no me sentia del todo bien puesto a que tragaba no podia decir que comian ya que podia llegar a comer lo de tres personas, y todo eso lo regresaba a los 30 minutos por el escusado, ultimamente me mareaba mucho y estaba muy cansada, hable de esto con mi madre y me dijo que podria llegar a ser una baja de presion o estar anemica asi que no le tome mucha importancia hasta ahora.

Alice me habia traido a rastras hasta el hospital, yo le replicaba que no era nada de importancia pero ella no me escucho en fin entramos ala consulta y el doctor me hizo unos estudios al poco tiempo llego y se sento muy diestro detras de su escritotio

-Señorita Swan, Muchas felicidades Usted esta Embarazada de 15 semanas -

/

chan chan chan

ya se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero al verdad no tengo escusas en realidad si tengo pero en cierto modo no las quiero usar, no importa espero y esto no les cause una gran decepcion y gracias a todas las personas por leerlo me decidi a subir actualizacion despues de tanto tiempo por que he estado checando en las actus de las demas personas y no hay algo osea que me llame mucho la atencion y dije que debia subir lo mio para asi saber que tan bien lo hago espero y les haya gustado muchas gracias por leer esto lo hice rapido y corto porque creo que este num de palabras es adecuado no tan corto ni tan largo asi qe creo que los siguientes capitulos seran de este t amano tratare de que mis otras historias sean asi espero yu sigan leyendo

ahora muchas gracias a por sus fav, follows and reviews :)

Aliapr-peke:**Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen**:cullen's nicky:**Elyy Pocoyoo**:perl rose swan: ** .Swan**:Twilight all my love 4 ever


End file.
